


Fire Alarm

by LoveGeek15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, DJWifi, F/M, about 16-ish, based on an instagram video, crack/fluff, ml squad, they're a bit older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGeek15/pseuds/LoveGeek15
Summary: After a long flight to California, the squad finds their hotel room and plan to rest. That doesn't exactly go as planned.





	Fire Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through Instagram when I found a video that cracked me up. So obviously I had to write it.
> 
> Here's the video btw: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bwz3diKnvKt/

 

 

“Ugh, we’re finally here!” Nino flops onto the hotel bed, face first.

 

Adrien does the same, landing on his back on on the other bed. “How long have we been on that plane?”

 

Marinette puts her purse down on the desk and walks over to a chair near the window. “15 hours? I think?”

 

“And it’s only 3 in the afternoon.” Alya sits down next to Nino, slowly combing through his hair.

 

“Why are we here again?”

 

“My father, Marinette.”

 

“Oh. right.”

 

With a big sigh, Adrien hops onto his feet and grabs one of the complimentary fruits off the counter. 

 

“Wow.” Alya shakes her head. “I can’t believe you can actually have a freaking kitchen in your room.” 

 

He laughs heartily as he hands over an apple to Marinette, who happily accepts it. “It comes when your father is a world-renown fashion designer.” 

 

“And that we’re in  _ AMERICA. _ ”

 

“I know. I didn’t think that I’d ever be here in my life, but I guess I am now.”

 

Alya affectionately hits the back Nino’s head. 

 

He curls up, rubbing his head. “Ow?!”

 

“Try to enjoy your vacation, Nino.” She turns to Adrien, who’s sitting on the opposite chair to Marinette. “Thanks for letting us come, Adrien.”

 

He shrugs. “It’s the least I could do.”

 

Nino stretches his arms and legs before slowly climbing off the bed. While the others talk about places they wanted to see, he grabs a snack from their food bag and walks over to the TV. He grabs the remote and jumps onto the bed, making Alya bounce a little.

 

“Do you guys want to watch some TV?”

 

Adrien looks at the other two and shrugs. “You can do whatever you want, Nino.”

 

Grinning, he presses the on button, the TV turning on showing a cooking show of some sort then flashing off.

 

“Hey! What gives?”

He jumps off and walks over to the TV. He touches the back, about to search for the TV buttons when-  _ BEEP. BEEP. _

 

He pulls his hand back as if he touched a hot pan. He turns to the other three, who’ve got wide eyes and tense postures.

 

Marinette frowns. “What. Was. That.” She glances up at Nino, who now has a sheepish grin.

 

“Uh. I don’t know?” He awkwardly laughs.

 

Adrien calms down, putting a hand on Marinette’s knee then turns to Nino. “Try touching the TV again.”

 

The DJ slowly complies, and when his hand touches the TV, the alarm goes off again and stops when he pulls off. 

 

Alya stands up with an incredulous grin and slowly reaches out to touch the TV. Nothing.

 

She blinks, then grabs Nino’s arm and pulls it to the TV—  _ BEEP _ — and lets go. Touches the TV—  _ BEEP  _ — and lets go.

 

She starts to laugh as she continues touching and untouching the TV with Nino’s hand, the beeping going and stopping.

 

“Oh my gosh Nino,  _ you have fire alarm powers _ .” 

 

She lets go of his arms and drops on the floor, laughing her heart out, holding her stomach. Nino, trying not to laugh, was still with a monotone face on. Adrien and Marinette join Alya’s laughter, Marinette standing up to test it out. She tries touching the TV with the same results as her best friend then tries Nino. She follows in suit to Alya, laughing maniacally, but still standing up. Adrien gets his phone out.

 

“Dude, don’t record me.”

 

Through his laugh, he starts recording. “Okay, but first, try touching the TV.”

 

With a straight face, he touches the TV as the alarm goes off.

 

The girls laugh harder as the alarm blares and stops. 

 

Laughing harder, Adrien instructs, “Now try touching the, um, I don’t know, A/C?”

 

Nino turns around and reaches for the A/C. He touches it and the same fate prevails, more  _ beeps _ from the alarm. 

 

Marinette kneels down next to the bed, pounding on it with her fists. “S-stop! I-I can’t  _ breathe _ .”

 

Adrien points to the microwave. “Tr-try touching the lamp?!”

 

Taking a deep breath, Nino touches the lamp. 

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP _

 

A round of laughter echoes through the room as Nino begins to laugh at his friends. Adrien’s hand is still up for the recording, but he’s folded over with his hand between his chest and knees. Alya’s still on the floor, shaking with laughter (are those tears?). Marinette is still kneeling next to the bed, but now both her hands are on her stomach. 

 

“N-now try touching the-”

 

Nino is already next to the microwave and touching it as the alarm keeps ringing through their ears. Alya throws her head back, hysterical with laughter and tears as Marinette collapses on the floor. Adrien falls off his chair, dropping his arms as he tries catching his breath, but failing miserably.

 

“Dude, I don’t — hahaha — know what — hA — to say. That’s hilarious.”

 

The DJ, slightly laughing, rubs his temples with his left hand.

 

“Seriously? Out of  _ all _ the things that could happen to me on  _ this _ trip,  _ everything _ with electricity in this room, when  _ I _ touch it, will make the fire alarm go off?”

 

Calming down from her laughter, Alya attempts to sit up and says, “This is- this is  _ priceless _ !”

 

He sighs and sits next to Alya, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. “I hate you.”

 

“I-I love you too.”

 

“Now calm down. It’s not that funny.”

 

Propped on her elbows, Marinette wipes her tears. “HAHA Okay, whatever you say, Nino.”

 

He shakes his head as he slowly helps her up. Marinette grabs onto Adrien’s hand and holds onto him for support as they stand in the middle of the room. Adrien’s hand is back up with his phone, recording them from a higher view.

 

“Can we  _ please  _ not tell anybody about this?”

 

The three of the glance at each other with grins. Adrien stops his recording.

 

“Not a chance.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> I was planning on adding this to my Partners in Crime fic, but it seemed out of place. So now it has its own title!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
